Alcohol
by tenie24
Summary: No es que ella bebiese ni le gustase especialmente...pero por kami sama tenía casi veinte años, se había acabado la guerra y todos sus amigos estaban emparejados, todos tenían un final feliz ¿y ella qué tenía? Entrenamiento mañana a las seis de la mañana.


**Necesitaba despejarme un poco de todo y he acabado haciendo un One-shot jajaja espero que os guste!**

Tenten estaba sentada en la repisa de la ventana de su habitación, en unos diminutos pantalones cortos de chándal de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes en color blanco se curaba las heridas de ese día mientras el sol se ponía.

Repetía el mismo proceso una y otra vez todos los días, buscaba los cortes, mojaba el algodón en alcohol y se las curaba, las dejaba al aire para que cicatrizasen más rápido. Los últimos rayos de sol le daban en la cara y le proporcionaban el calor que le faltaba en muchos días, probablemente hoy era uno de ellos. Sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados deshaciéndose de los pensamientos negativos y siguió con su tarea, una vez curadas las heridas dejó caer las piernas y sus pies descalzos balanceando estos. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del último rayo de sol el cual le daba de lleno y sonrió para sí misma. Y aún habiéndose curado todas las heridas con alcohol todavía le faltaba la mayor de todas y decidió que necesitaba más alcohol.

No es que ella bebiese ni le gustase especialmente, una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella era que no necesitaba recurrir al alcohol para curarse ese tipo de heridas. Pero ese día estaba especialmente vulnerable, _por kami sama_ tenía casi veinte años se había acabado la guerra y todos sus amigos estaban emparejados, todos tenían un final feliz ¿y ella qué tenía?

Entrenamiento mañana a las seis de la mañana.

_Perfecto_, pensó. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta Sakura estuviese con Sasuke el cual era completamente bipolar, y ella enamorada desde siempre de la misma persona estuviese en esa repisa, de esa ventana, esperando un milagro que hiciese realidad sus sueños?

_Y aun así se hacía llamar genio_, rechinó los dientes. Ella juraba que era la persona más idiota del mundo, la más despistada y que sus ojos no veían en los 360 grados que se jactaban de ver, era imposible no ver que ella estaba completa, absoluta e irrefutablemente enamorada de Neji Huyga. Y juró haberlo dejado bien claro cuando no se dio por vencida en el campo de batalla, cuando él despertó y la vió a ella semi-llorando de felicidad.

Pero ese día era demasiado, no es que pasase algo en concreto es que cuando empiezas a llenar un vaso gota por gota al final se acaba desbordando. _Tsk_, rechinó otra vez mirando como toda Konoha se iluminaba y daba entrada a una agradable noche de verano. Quizás esa era la señal, no iba a esperar toda la vida ¿o sí? Definitivamente se dijo que no y se dispuso a salir a curarse la herida que más le dolía, quizás esa noche tendría la oportunidad de curásela y cicatrizase pronto.

Neji Hyuga salía de la ducha con el pelo mojado y despeinado cayendo por su espalda y hombros. Llevaba sólo una toalla en la cintura, había sido un gran día de entrenamiento y estaba exhausto, le encantaba entrenar con Tenten porque era la única persona que poco a poco le había igualado en inteligencia y perspicacia además de que cada día ella era más rápida que el anterior y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, empezaba a costarle esquivar los ataques de la castaña. Se sentó en su cama y miró por la ventana, había pasado mucho tiempo en la ducha pensando cosas que hasta había anochecido ya, suspiró.

Realmente le gustaban las noches de verano y su calidez Konoha era muy agradable en esta estación en especial, se lo pensó dos veces pero necesitaba despejarse la mente y decidió que salir de la mansión Hyuga era la mejor manera, saldría a dar un paseo a ver si dejaba de pensar en lo que le rondaba últimamente, él se decía "_últimamente_" pero había sido casi desde siempre. Desde que había luchado con Naruto en aquellos exámenes chunnin y posterior en la ayuda contra el ataque de Suna había empezado un nuevo capítulo de su vida en el cual perdonó a toda su familia y se abrió a los sentimientos, aquellos que consideraba inútiles en la vida de un ninja, había intentado evitarlos pero se le habían hecho inevitables hasta a sus ojos, se había encontrado sobre protegiendo a Tenten en conversaciones ajenas, en batalla junto a ella se interponía y aunque sabía que ella era completamente capaz, no sabía por qué hacía. Hasta que un día cenando con Gay y Lee dejó de negarse lo inevitable: estaba enamorado de Tenten.

Pero no se lo había dicho, ni cuando la vio llorar al despertarse después de la guerra cuando todos pensaron que no iba a sobrevivir, ninguna de las mañanas de su vida en las que habían ido a entrenar. Y no se lo había dicho por miedo, el único miedo de Neji Hyuga era Tenten y su rechazo, y más que su rechazo era perderla. Tenían una conexión inusual, se lo habían dicho todos los senseis e incluso Tsunade, todos lo sabían: Tenten y Neji eran el equipo perfecto, se leían la mente, actuaban pensando en el otro y sin siquiera hablar. Y además de eso, eran los mejores amigos del mundo, más que Naruto y Sasuke, pasar los días alejados del otro eran aburridos y se echaban de menos, se lo pasaban mejor juntos que con cualquier otra persona. Además en su relación era el único espacio donde Neji había conseguido abrirse a alguien y contar sus miedos- obviamente no todos- y metas. Era el único espacio donde hablaba más de monosílabos y dónde lo hacía porque esa relación, esa química entre ellos lo merecía.

Pero era en la noche cuando todos los pensamientos se agolpaban y decidió que en vez de pasar otra noche dando vueltas sobre Tenten saldría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Así que se vistió y salió de la mansión sin ser visto, cosa que agradeció. Al salir vio como un grupo de chicas paradas en frente suspiraban por él y hacían comentarios entre ellas mientras le miraban, roló los ojos y se alejó de allí. Sabía que era uno de los solteros más cotizados del momento y que le interesaba a todas la mujeres, _a todas menos a la que él le interesaba_.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó sin dirección ninguna. Quizás era el momento de olvidarse de ella, ella estaría con otro pronto quizás Kankuro Sabaku No…

Se castigó mentalmente, ella no debía estar con ningún otro que no fuese él, nadie la haría tan feliz como él. Pero obviamente eso no era solo por su parte y no creía que Tenten le quisiese de esa manera, era más del rollo sólo amigos.

Tenten llevaba un vestido rojo que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, hacía contraste con su piel blanca y la hacía ver más dulce de lo que era, para contrastar eso el vestido estaba pegado en el pecho y se ensanchaba en la cadera acentuándola como mujer, era de tirantas y no dejaba nada a la imaginación del escote. Era totalmente provocador, algo que totalmente no se habría puesto Tenten en un día normal, pero tampoco llevaría tres vasos de sake en un día normal, ni tampoco llevaría una coleta alta y un poco despeinada en vez de sus moños y ya puestos no, no llevaría rímel.

Pero no era un día normal, era el día en el que finalmente se había rendido.

—¿Qué haces en un sitio como este guapa?— le dijo un hombre sentándose a su lado, ella lo miró, obviamente él no la reconocía pero ella a él sí, era un ninja ambu del escuadrón de Neji y era _bastante mono_ se permitió decir, tenía unos labios carnosos, unos ojos bonitos, era moreno de piel a juego con su pelo. Pero no, no era su tipo. Además de que _estaría muy mal salir con un chico del mismo escuadrón en el que estaba el hombre de quien estaba enamorada_ se dijo mentalmente. Sonrió y dijo—Piérdete— y acto seguido se levantó de ese taburete.

No sabía porqué lo había hecho pero ya se castigaría por ello, ella no era una de las chicas que beben para ahogar sus penas. Salió del bar y la frescura le golpeó en la cara, cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento, sabía que estaba sonrosada y borracha, probablemente no se lo notarían pero si Neji estuviese aquí seguro que se lo notaría sólo por cómo estaba apoyada sobre una pierna. Pero no importaba Neji no estaba allí y ningún chico sería nunca su tipo porque ninguno era Neji Hyuga. Suspiró y abrió los ojos, las calles estaban a vacías así que probablemente era hora de irse a casa.

Empezó a andar dirección a su casa y decidió coger el camino largo, así se despejaría y se le pasaría la borrachera. Pero al llegar a una de las esquinas y girar le sintió a su lado. Frenó en seco, había pasado como una sombra por su lado, se giró y allí estaba. Él también se había parado porque había sentido su chacra fuertemente, estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro y se sentían a metros. Pero iban tan distraídos que hasta ese cruce no lo habían hecho.

—¿Tenten vas borracha?— preguntó Neji mirándola de arriba abajo

— Oh eso Hyuga, llevo un mini vestido, un escote de infarto, la mitad de la aldea no me reconoce pero tú— dijo acercándose a él y golpeándole con el dedo anular en el pecho— tú solo dices que si voy borracha— la castaña se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a los ojos, juró que tuvo que esforzarse por no caerse ante la mirada del Hyuga

-— Vale, vas borracha— afirmó— te acompaño a casa— _otra vez el instinto protector_

—Puedo ir yo sola, gracias ¿por qué eres tan idiota Neji?— éste abrió los ojos ante la pregunta pero la chica siguió hablando— o sea, ¿no ves que esto borracha por beber alcohol para curarme de las heridas que me haces?— esto solo aumentó la curiosidad del chico

— Tenten el acohol para las heridas es alcohol etílico ¿lo sabes no?

— Pfffffffff no hablo de esas heridas— hizo un gesto con las manos señalándose entera, pero Neji detuvo su vista en un corte justo en el escote, casi llegando al pecho izquierdo que de no ser por el revelador vestido de Tenten jamás habría recordado, él se lo había hecho equivocándose de dirección y lo pasó fatal rozándole el pecho a Tenten. Pero incluso ese corte le hacia verse sexy— ¿Y bien?— dijo esta chasqueando los dedos y sacando al Hyuga de sus pensamientos— ¿puedes dejar de mirarme las tetas? Gracias

— Y-y-yo no estaba…

—Oh por dios Neji— interrumpió— eres hombre, es normal con este vestido...en fin me voy a casa—y acto seguido hizo ademán de girarse y seguir con su camino salvo porque Neji la agarró del brazo y la giró para sí quedando a pocos centímetros cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojase más aún.

—¿Qué heridas Tenten?— preguntó soltándole del brazo

— Oh ya sabes— _Tenten vas borracha, Tenten contrólate por favor,_ se dijo mentalmente y se mordió el labio inferior callando

— ¿Ya sé?— dijo éste subiendo una ceja inquisitivo

—Oh por favor Neji tu y yo sabemos que estoy completamente colada por ti desde hace años…— dijo como si fuese de conocimiento popular, esto le cayó a Neji como un balde de agua fría, aumentó su presión sanguínea y se la aceleró el corazón. Juraba que podía oírse desde fuera— Y eres un idiota— continuó— no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora, y ya he decidido renunciar a ti por…

Pero jamás terminó esa frase porque Neji la estaba besando. Neji Hyuga la estaba besando y la acercaba contra su cuerpo formando un abrazo, sus labios sabían mejor de lo que jamás habría pensado y ser abrazada por él era incluso mejor. Se separaron y ella se apoyó en su pecho completamente abrazada por él y completamente avergonzada, pero feliz.

— No renuncies a mí por favor— suplicó Neji todavía en la misma posición mientras un dedo le acariciaba la nuca y bajaba por su espalda semi-desnuda gracias al vestido. Tenten se separó un poco de él sólo parar mirarlo a los ojos y se sumieron en un silencio, ambos sonriendo y leyéndose la mente— si hubieses preguntado no habrías tenido que emborracharte para esto — le dijo este con una media sonrisa.

Ella se separó y lo miró con descaro, cruzó los brazos y molesta respondió:

— ¿Yo debería haberlo dicho? ¿y tu no?— le miró con superioridad y Neji rió por lo bajo

—¿Qué haces?

— Imitarte— dijo la castaña aún ebria y poniendo la misma pose que él con los brazos cruzados y mirando de reojo, Neji sólo pudo reírs— ¿me acompañas a casa?— dijo esta volviendo a su postura normal y agarrándole la mano

—A donde quieras— dijo este besándola otra vez.

_Hasta el fin del mundo._

**PD. por si no lo habéis notado no, en el fic Neji no muere y todas somos felices. O se intenta.**


End file.
